User blog:MongoosePirate/Talk Page Archive II
Guidelines Make new sections on my talk page. Respond on my current talk page, I don't want to chase down conversations across multiple pages. Archives Archive Archive II Hiatus I'm going to be gone for a few days. Just thought I should tell you guys ahead of time. MongoosePirate (talk) 02:56, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :Have a safe/fun trip.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 03:26, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Yeah have fun but be careful:) Lieutenant113 (talk) 23:45, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Re- factions About the whole commonwealth police/Ronto thing, I was just playing, I really do not have the time to make those pages but we can still chat what time is good for you? Lieutenant113 (talk) 14:56, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Chat? Lieutenant113 (talk) 16:24, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey man, since the "current" date is now, 2287, what do you make of Boise? Mainly the enclave/brotherhood war, but also the other factions and locations? Before they seemed to be set up for some conflict/RP, but now it seems like that would be over by now/dragging on into attrition. Let me know of your thoughts Austro-Hungarian Insurance salesman (talk) 00:24, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Boise Sounds good, though i feel there is a few issues; 1) the enclave only really has air supperiority and radio. 2) and they might use the Boise FEV to weaken the other factions (they are kinda dicks by history and example) so do you wanna just come to an solution? Austro-Hungarian Insurance salesman (talk) 03:39, December 1, 2015 (UTC) aka walrus Red Road Caravan I don't know what Scy has intended, but awhile back he put the Red Road Caravan page up for adoption, if you could do me the favor of picking that page up and finishing it, that'd be great. CaptainCain (talk) 13:32, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey, can we talk on chat? Wanna meet on chat? AppatheGreat (talk) 05:34, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Idaho BOS After playing the amazing Fallout 4, I really wanty to add to the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel page, your the maker of it right? As you can see from my profile pic I really like the BOS and would love to add to them. I am in the chat Lieutenant113 (talk) 20:13, December 30, 2015 (UTC) The Badlands Can certain parts of the Badlands be overran by Warlords and other factions like Gangsters in fortified towns, a ghoul rebellion, mercenaries and some more? I would make most of them. Lieutenant113 (talk) 04:54, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Boise Hey Mongoose, since you seem to be picking up what remains of the Boise content I just have a few questions. 1.) What do you intend to do with Khrud's Killerz? I have some misgivings about the faction, but if you insist upon making them, make them believable. 2.) If you intend to take up the Wall Society, cut down on the amount of "stuff" they have, if you've read over the page, T42 wrote this group to clearly have a much larger population and thus the various number of departments, special units and so on don't really make sense with its current population. On a more unrelated note, please help coach Lieutenant in the creation of this militia page. Thats all, good writing. CaptainCain (talk) 17:04, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Legion Relations Hey, so I made Brutus also from the Blackfoot tribe and was wondering if he could be his most trusted centurion due to his blood line, strategy, rank and strength. You can have my guy go on any mission you need him to if you do. Also can he be the centurion that led scouts into Boise to survey and scout the area?And how is my Brutus page so far?------Lieutenant113 (talk) 00:56, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Fate of the Militia Hey, so I have been thinking and I have been getting many ideas for the Rockers, Brutus, and future pages. I am just lost on the Plians Militia page, I have run out of ideas and I really don't think that it is possible for the Militia to stand. The day I made it, I was eager to make this, but I have so many better ideas for present and future groups, so I need to kknow. Should we delete this page? Becasue it is really impossible to tame the Badlands plus I really want this to be a Badlands with no group like the Minutemen. Or we can put this page up for adoption. I really do not think that we should to that and I know that I have deleted pages before, but I really think that we should delete it, you in?-----Lieutenant113 (talk) 00:23, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Allies of Watertown What allies could Watertown, South Dakota have? walrus said most that i wanted are located out of SD like a few of his towns. Any suggestions?---------Lieutenant113 (talk) 03:31, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Costa Maldecido Hey, so for future plans I was wondering if I could add a section to Cuba. The region is called Costa Maldecido and here is the story: The west (or some coast) of Cuba was just like any wasteland with raiders, tribes, mercenaries, and settlements trying to survive. That was until the "Tropas Republica de Maldecido" ("troopers or military republic of Maldecido" in english) rose into power in the region. led by (need first name) Maldecido, his military republic killed many raiders and tribes while turning villages to their side growing stronger. Soon, most raiders and tribals were either exterminated or retreated out or into the outskirts of the region. The coast was soon named "Costa Maldecido" after the republic (but the republic did not rule all of the region) for it's fighting and bravery against the scum in the area. Now the raiders still try to fight back, most towns not under the republic are either failing or corrupt, Maldecido plans on eliminating any Communists (while the Communists are declaring war on him), and rebels grow to destroy Maldecidos republic to create either a Communist nation or a Cuban Republic. So what do you think? Soon, can I add this region?------Lieutenant113 (talk) 20:53, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Superman, can you come on the chat? AppatheGreat (talk) 23:15, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Come back please! I was away from my computer for a few minutes. AppatheGreat (talk) 00:19, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Rockers So I was playing Fallout 4 and conductng my raid on "Hub City Auto Wreckers" (on my 3rd file) in which the Gunner Mercenary faction controls. After thinking a bit, I was wondering if the Rockers became a mercenary faction related to the Gunners. You see, the Badlands have barely any order, mercenaries can grow. Though they will not be exactly like the Gunners, they would take locations as strongholds or for resources. Of course, they will also do jobs if hired. They would be one of the strongest factions in the Badlands and a challenge for some like Custer's American Army or other factions. I would really love to make a faction like this. Yes they will control locations like Talon Company or the Gunners, but they won't be over powered. If you accept (please do) or want more details, I will give you more details.------Lieutenant113 (talk) 22:37, February 11, 2016 (UTC) I agree with you, but the Tropas progress will be halted for a while because I need to develope more for them. But the page will be full. Unless someone is interested in taking Waterown, their production will be halted also. So if it is fine, I would like to create the mercenaries as soon as possible.------Lieutenant113 (talk) 23:05, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Tech troubles My phone is being smarmy and going down a line instead of posting in chat, so im just gonna do background edits tonight i guess Camping Out I'm going on a camping trip this weekend. Won't be doing any page updates soon. MongoosePirate (talk) 03:30, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Chat We can go in chat another time if you want, what did you need? If you want to make changes to the Rockers then go ahead, I am not as focused with them at the momant anyways.----Lieutenant113 (talk) 02:45, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Watertown So I was wondering if Watertown could be founded by US Military remnants deployed at a Pre-war fort before the war. The fort held many soldiers but due to its isolations survived but now there are only 50 soldiers remanining. They were dying, small, few resources, and left the fort (with much supplies) to avoid elimination by Custer as he expanded. They found Watertown and want to rebuild their group. They have some Pre-war wepaonsry but most of them are from the wastes now. They have Pre-war armor and have good training. They run Watertown under their protection and collect resources in return (they are the government) while preserving Pre-war history, culture, and society. Is this fine? They will not be overpowered.-----Lieutenant113 (talk) 23:50, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Williston/Rough Riders Hey goose, would it be alright if i worked on or contributed to Williston and/or Badlands Roughriders? I feel like to better understand the person S.A.M.M. is, i have to understand the area. Plus i forget most of what Appa said. Not a Porpise (talk) 15:12, April 4, 2016 (UTC) How is this as a design element for the rough riders; they see their first leader, General Pickard as some type of saint, or at least a martyr, as his suicide cleansed them of their past sins. Since they first came to prominence in 2170, that meant they were his own lynch mob for some time, and given that they don't become a 'more vigilant organization' until 2175, i figure they do some very unpleasant things in the years in between then and 2171 when the mutants stopped coming. The ghoul detentions could also be unsavory, but i personally imagined a second-class citizen type thing. Pickard's suicide note was heavy on the terrible things they did, but his senior commanders spun it so it sounded like Pickard died to cleanse them of the sins. His cult started soon after, but the political crisis of the succession supressed it until around 2183 or so, and then it slowly gains traction as new troopers and settlers hear it. It could also be a source of tension between them and the rest of the ANA since their already one well-armed cult of personality running around the territory. What do you think? Not a Porpise (talk) 15:14, April 5, 2016 (UTC) There also seems to be a contradiction regarding ghouls and settlers in williston, with the Rough Riders page stating that the rough riders drove off the ghouls, but Williston stating that settlers drove most of the ghouls underground prior to the formation of the rough riders. What should i go with? Not a Porpise (talk) 14:58, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Wanna meet on chat? PowerArmorMan (talk) 02:35, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Contest Thanks for the heads up. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 20:02, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Apologies for the inactivity, but IGCSE is my top concern as of now. My exams are coming up, and the past few months of inactivity were inevitable. However, thanks for the notification on the contest. I'll look at the results soon. And thanks for helping others note of Red Road Caravan. #Sᴄʏᴛʜᴇ 04:39, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Fanfic wiki Was not established in "opposition" to this wiki's rules, MoD created it because he felt creatively limited here. Which you can't deny, it's very restrictive. He never shittalked this wiki, and helped rein in the only user who ever had bad blood. I don't like when a wiki I put a ton of effort into gets lumped in with wikis created purely out of hate. For a while I would say we were as productive as this wiki, with a comparable number of active editors. We even had a decent relationship between our wikis, after some initial disagreements. The only reason we dropped off was because four of our five main contributors disappeared and never came back. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:34, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey, can I have some interaction between the Canaries race and the Free Kentucky Republic? I had in mind that the FKR would raid their settlements to get coal. Please and thank you Hackymac (talk) 05:50, June 16, 2016 (UTC)Hackymac Mountains Hey so I just created a new page for a secret organization in the Badlands. I want their HQ to be in the mountains. Steep, high mountains, are you aware of any in North or South Dakota? Big, steep, mountains with some flat land and can have a road to drive up to?--- Lieutenant113 (talk) 23:35, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Re-re mountains Okay that sounds fine, I am currently not at home but if you can just stay on chat and we can meet. Thank you. --Lieutenant113 (talk) 00:20, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Gimme your thoughts on Jeremy Bartram thus far on the talk page. CaptainCain (talk) 00:13, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Re:NCR Filibuster expedition My general thoughts and ideas: Quaid, Norman Unz and whoever the third guy (I assume there would be a third leader?) is head south by sea, stopping at the tip of Baja California, perhaps at a tribal village, or perhaps some far flung settlement of the NCR, kind of a fort apache type situation. They keep on heading south along the coast stop several times at various locations along the coast for supplies, get their bearings and take on more men. Eventually they arrive off the coast of the Nicaragua, posing as a mining expedition (as Nicaragua is rich in silver, gold, copper, and tungsten) they spend a few days in town planning their takeover when they are given away by a drunk merc who lets it spill in front of a few of the local constabulary. The mercenaries are forced to move quickly, taking over the port (probably La Boquita) and heading inland, managing to overwhelm Granada's garrison, capturing the Nicaraguan president, at the time Tiburcio Caladera, and forcing him to resign, nominating Quaid as his successor. Quaid then rewrites the country's constitution to make himself President for life and reform the government into something of a Presidential Dictatorship, doing away with the Tri-cameral system it had before. As president for life, Quaid names Unz as his secretary (or minister) of the Armed Forces and commissions him to keep order in their new realm. The other fellow is made a sort of Secretary of Treasury/State, and immediately nationalizes the country's mines so they can benefit directly from sales of the minerals, the populace isn't initially angered by this, until they slash their wages and thus causing a great deal of unrest among the miners. Perhaps within their realm things sort of become a kind of central american version of Rhodesia, the primarily minority (and in this case illegitimate) government must fight a country that is for the most part against them. Unz perhaps forms the NCR vets and local volunteers into a sort of scout unit in the same vein as these guys, after all many of the NCR vets would have experience fighting guerrilla style conflicts back in California and Nevada. Unz is later killed while defending a government mine from rebel attack. I'm not certain how you want this whole government to fall, and if you don't find anything of interest in what I've just stated, feel free to ignore it. CaptainCain (talk) 02:42, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Hey Mongoose, I posted a few ideas in response to your message on my talk page, also when were you planning on making this page? CaptainCain (talk) 13:34, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Abasolo-Santander Jimenez Scuffle Hey Mongoose, I have an idea that would involve both my new page El Condado de Abasolo and your Baronia de Santander Jimenez. Essentially it involves a small war between the two Lordships, as the very traditional rulers of Abasolo do not approve of the democratically elected ruler of Santander Jimenez, as the Earls and Counts view democracy being an inherently chaotic political system, and strongly diapprove of the notion of giving the Paisanos more power (especially after the Syndicalist revolt), as well they also view Democracy as empowering unenlightend individuals, and that true government must be asserted by the virtous aristocracy. Thus they view the Barony's government as being illegitimate, and thus move to depose it, there is some fighting between the town's two militias but the Pope and the Papal Guard step in and mediate a peace, with the Pope acknowledging the Barony's government as legitimate. If you have any suggestions or ideas to the contrary let me know. CaptainCain (talk) 22:45, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Vault 49 (Maine Vault) Mongoose do you think it would be ok if I made a vault in Maine? This is what I have so far. VAULT 49 - Inhabited by 500 people, and 250 Robots consisting of Protectrons and Mr. Handies . The only entertainment given to the Vault were Robot apocalypse films and holodisks to make the human residents paranoid of their robot helpers. The humans eventually attacked the robots once the paranoia had hit its apex. This small scale war within the Vault resulted in the deaths of 20 Vault Dwellers and 5 Robots. However there was a second part to the h experiment. A protectron was provided with the best of A.I. chips in order to see how the Robot would deal with the conflict should the humans fail in removing the robots or the robots in removing the humans within a 2 day timeframe after which the Protectrons Advanced A.I. Core would be activated. The protectron named A11-En called a peace summit within the Overseer’s office between the 2 groups. The humans were suspicious and refused to go until the New Overseer found a file by accident telling about the Vault-Tec’s sinister and how him and the inhabitants robots included had been turned into Guinea Pigs for “Scientific Experimentation” for the “World Betterment” or so Vault-Tec claimed. The Overseer then agreed to meet with A11-En and agreed to end the war. Thus the war came to an end and all Anti-Robot moves or books were destroyed replaced with Books and Movies that were pro-robot or not related to robots at all. The robots and Vault Dwellers also much like Vault 8 finally revealed themselves to the world and built a city surrounding the Vault using both their G.E.C.K and knowledge in Pre-War Medicine, Engineering, Agriculture, Weapons and other technologies long lost to the void of time to build themselves a small city state built in no small part with help from their former enemies: the robots. Vault 49 also known as Port Vault is located in Limestone, Maine The.Brick.Battle (talk) 21:45, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Vault 98 current state I would like your opinion on what you think of Vault 98 in its current state. The.Brick.Battle (talk) 03:27, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Mistaken intent Sorry for getitng a bit over dramatic there; I wasn't trying for martyrdom. It's just that I've seen communities where people do get themsevles banned and their articles dropped (or whatever) simply for disagreeing with a mod. With that being said, let's jsut take an honest look here. Your Wiki's not attracting new users. You're not retaining the ones that you do get. Your new users get constantly shouted at by the mods for not fitting to their overly exacting, very narrow view of what the Fallout universe should be. You yourself said you don't agee with some of the policies. So here's the question. What are you going to do about it? Daytebayte (talk) 07:47, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Honest Appraisal While I did join this Wiki a while ago, I am yet to post any content. To be honest, I've been rather reluctant to do such. It's clear that your Wiki and it's community have a number of deep-seated problems that need to be addressed. Until then, I feel that not only would it be a bad idea to add any content, but I also could not in all good faith reccomend this community to anyone else. Espendabelle (talk) 10:37, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Cards on the table First of all, thank you for the answer. I really wasn't sure what to expect. Secondly, while I do understand your past history and how that can be problematic, I do have to wonder if your rules have not swung a little too far in the other direction. While yes, I appreciate the need for a certain degree of 'order' and guidelines to such projects, I do think that you might have gone just a bit too far. Maybe it's an attempt to forge a very specific image of what the Fallout franchise should be, even if the franchise has changed and evolved from then. This is true both in-world and in publication; the Fallout world of 2287 is very different to the Fallout world of 2161. However, and please, there is no offence meant by this, you seem to be aiming more for the latter even though your timeline is at the former. I also must agree that there does seem to be a problem with the Wiki as a whole's approach to new users; you even admited as much yourself on Daytebayte's talk page. I'm not going to say that I agree entirely with them, but I do belive that they have some valid points. Now I will admit, yes, I am looking to write articles that feature Power Armour and Vaults. I am not, however looking to build things like massive empires, huge world changing factions, groups or chracters with connections to major factions or anything else like that. Small groups, ones without world-changing power, yes. But nothing radical like that. Unfortnately, as it stands, such is not possible. This, combined with your self-admitted problems with new members, is what makes me reluctant to contribute at all. In short, I want to, but I can't see how or if it would be a good idea, Espendabelle (talk) 11:31, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Olympia Heya MP, so I do not know if you have seen my new page, Olympia. It is located in the Cascadia region as a major trading hub. Is there any regional factions, tribes and/or cities that can interact with? Thank you. ---- Lieutenant113 (talk) 00:47, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Infobox bug Hey so the infobox on the Olympia page is not working, I put something in a few of the slots and when I click "apply changes", it doesn't save and doesn't appear, is there a bug? Lieutenant113 (talk) 22:20, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Caravans Hey dude, any caravans in Cascadia? If so, can they establish branches in Olympia? And would it be OK if the Crimson Caravan established one branch in the city? Thank you! ----- Lieutenant113 (talk) 02:07, October 18, 2016 (UTC) I am in chat now ----- Lieutenant113 (talk) 02:24, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Maine-Tek Hey moongoose so I wanted to have Maine-Tek make some power armor. The T-52A and T-52B Power Armors. I jus wanted to ask you to help me work out their attributes, where they can be found, and etc so they'er not to over powered and so they can be limited as I'm sure people will try and use Maine-Tek power armor as an excuse to have Power Armor in their articles... Thanks. (P.S. We also need to talk about my profile having a change) Sam- The.Brick.Battle (talk) 20:24, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Can I bounce my ideas of you before you say no? T-52A: The T-52A power armor was developed for the U.S. Airborne to be used in high altitude jumps behind Chinese lines and as such it can be sealed and the pilot can breath in high altitude climates via the oxygen tank which feeds via the tubes into the helmet. But because it was going to be dropped out of an airplane it would have to be able to be dropped via parachute so in order to make it lighter some armor plating had to be sacrificed and as such the T-52A is less protective than the T-51 or T-60 models but it still has better protection than the T-45. But because of its light weight nature and oxygen apparatus it can go underwater easier, it can also move around faster, it's more agile, and it has far greater protection against radation than anything else in the Power Armor line. Thus because of these qualities the U.S. Marine Corp and became used for naval landings by the Marine Corps. Also there are very few of these suits left. T-52B: The T-52B power armor was Maine-Tek's attempet to improve upon the T-52A by adding more armor plating, making it stronger by adding more servos and power pistons, along with also making it more agile, But they in order to do that the suit required more power and thus it burns through 25 Funsion cores after only 12 hours of use and close to 50 after a day of use... Thus making its power requirements unacceptable by company standards to put into full scale production so they made 40 suits of T-52B before shutting the project down until the military agreed to pay for the cost of the suits. The company and the military were on the verge of a deal in late October of 2077 but the Great War put a halt to that. Also it should be noted that almost all of the suits of T-52B are in China or Alaska. T-52A_image.jpeg T-52B_image.jpeg Can you explain why? The.Brick.Battle (talk) 00:52, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Also what if I were to the replace the 2 with a 1 to make it T-51A and T-51B and I could just say they are a version of T-51 that were changed by Maine-Tek? The.Brick.Battle (talk) 02:04, November 25, 2016 (UTC) =Revised T-49 MK I / T-49 MK II Maine-Tek Power Armor Proposal= Background History The T-49 power armor was designed by Maine-Tek in 2076 to replace the now slow becoming outdated T-45d Power Armor. The armor began production in December of 2067 and around 250 suits were produced. The new Power Armor was going to become the workhorse of American power armor units, particularly as the later enhancements decreased the influence of the flexibility problems that afflicted the previous production runs. The most crucial was the fulfillment of fusion packs instead of building on the restricted provision of diminutive energy cells, absorbed by the armor at a shocking rate. T-49 is created and designed for just only one operator, and it’s ornamented closely after the portrait of a human. It includes four layers. The initial one is the black body suit so that the operator can wear it for the convenience, insulation and defense from the wounds, injuries that may be withstood throughout the controlling of the armor. The second layer is the section of the power armor proper. It’s a complete body suit which is made of thick fabric that can totally use as a platform for adding the armor and on-board hardware. The third layer is a layer of flexible Starlite-Kevlar composite which allows the armor to have a high explosion, bullet, fire damage resistance. The fourth layer includes the armor, the fusion power cell and the hydraulics and servo motors permitting the maneuverer to convey the weighty ordnance into battle and withstand the armor’s weight. The helmet finishes the fourth layer and consists of an air filtration system, an electric lamp and outside ports permitting the maneuverer to listen to the stuff around him and doubly increase as attachments points for the enlargement. The skill to take control of the weapons that serve the crew and weighty ordnance alone is one of the crucial benefits given by the T-49 power armor. Although this power armor didn’t have any built-in weapons, the maneuverer could utilize any sort of weapons that can be shot by an infantryman. The defense would appear in second. The utilization of steel plating provided an appreciable advantage against the diminutive arms and the technologies or substances that already exist, which permits the US to produce and place T-49 suits faster. Nevertheless, the armor had its own restrictions, and weaknesses like the fact that a shot to the armors fusion core would cause the armor to blow up and because the glass for the armors viewport wasn't bulletproof a shot to the armor viewport would result in death of the user via head shot. Overall the T-49 MK I is better than the the T-45d Power Armor but worse than the T-51b while the T-49 MK II is better than the T-51b Power Armor and slightly better than the T-60 Power Armor but worse than the X-01 Power Armor. Maine-Tek did fix these problems with the T-49 MK II with which the glass was bulletproof and power armor core was covered with a metal hatch to prevent such easy access to the most weak part of the armor or the chink in the armor as it was referenced to as. However only around 25 Suits of T-49 MK II were produced before the Great War as the suit required more power than normal power armor and thus it burns through 15 Funsion cores after only 12 hours of use and close to 30 after a day of use... Thus making its power requirements unacceptable by company standards to put into full scale production so Maine-Tek and the military made a Mass Fusion Core to accord ate the T-49 MK IIs power consumption, these cores could provide the power output of 5 normal fusion cores for five times as long as normal fusion cores would last. The military agreed to pay for the cost of the suits and the cores. The company and the military were on the verge of a deal in late October of 2077 but the Great War put a halt to that. Also it should be noted that almost all of the suits of T-49 MK II and T-49 were in China or Alaska except for a few which were in Maine. After the Great War, T-49 power armor turned into an rare sight and T-49 MK II became an even rarer sight or benefit for those who could obtain a suit. Hello there. This is WaffleDinosaur. May I have permission to create a vault page? WaffleDinosaur (talk) 21:48, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Cascadia Hello Mongoose! Been a while, its good to be back. I saw that you are developing Cascadia and was wondering if there are any towns and/or factions nearby that can go with Olympia like war, relations, etc. Just get back to me when you can, merry Christmas! 05:44, December 25, 2016 (UTC)Lieutenant113 (talk) Hey so I am in chat now, sorry we had family over yestarday. Lieutenant113 (talk) 20:08, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Spearfish Hello, I would like to contribute an article to the Badlands, that being Spearfish. I was wondering if you were ok with it? Sincerely, Icy guy2. Spearfish History Before the Great War, Spearfish was a relatively small town in South Dakota. Despite being unknown in comparison to bigger cities (and the nearby area of Spearfish Canyon, which was known for its nature), Spearfish was generally considered "quaint" and "underrated" by many tourists. When the bombs fell, the town quickly suffered from a lack of clean water. Many inhabitants, desperate, started drinking the irradiated water flowing from Spearfish Canyon. It can be speculated that the water may have been uniquely irradiated, since the water caused many people to lose their better judgement, and seldom their higher cognitive abilities. By 2104, some inhabitants also started living in Spearfish Canyon, and their descendants are now, fittingly, the "Spearfish" tribe. Meanwhile, the town itself suffered from inbreeding, making their problems with intelligence and socializing even worse. Despite some of the inhabitants' optimism and enthusiasm, much of the town became reclusive, and some areas became battlegrounds between inbreed territorial families. (At some point, the town comes into contact with either Custer or the Badlanders, so this isn't the entire story if you were wondering.) Hopefully this doesn't seem too bad. Sincerely, Icy guy2. Please credit the authors of the old content you're posting on the Pipboy wiki, heard from one of the authors who was less than pleased to have his content put there without credit.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 03:16, February 9, 2017 (UTC) So you want to here my idea for Vault 73? The.Brick.Battle (talk) 03:58, February 25, 2017 (UTC) The vault was filled with Hardworking Germaphobes and Lazy Slobs. The idea of the experiment was to see if the two could co-exist and if in the need the answer was no would the Slobs change their ways or fight the Germaphobes. The short answer is no they couldn't co-exist and no the slobs didn't change. Thus the Germaphobes which now ruled the Vault got the all clear signal. But, they saw the outside world was dirty and germ filled. So a pyromaniac among the Germaphobes suggested “Let's clean it with fire!” and that's what they did they went out into the Wasteland with Gasmask on their faces, wearing Radiation/Hazmat Suits, and carrying flamethrowers which they used to purge the wasteland. There you go. The.Brick.Battle (talk) 02:22, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Cascadia Hello MP, it has been quite a while hasn't it? I am working greatly on Olympia. I remember there possibly being a page known as the Free Northwestern Army for Cascadia, is that still a project? They were to have a war with Olympia that would be an important to their status as an independant state. Thank you, and it is good to be back on here. 22:59, March 6, 2017 (UTC)Lieutenant113 (talk) That will work out, I am eager to continue work with this page. Lieutenant113 (talk) 23:58, March 6, 2017 (UTC) On trip to Florida, will be in and out until Sunday. MongoosePirate (talk) 06:16, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Why? Mr. Pirate, May I ask if you're the person wishing to delete my article, George J. Fisher II? If so, why? Please respond as soon as you can. What the hell happened to the wiki background page? I can barely read anything. Zezia333 (talk) 16:45, June 18, 2017 (UTC) ayy lmao get on the chat Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 06:21, July 8, 2017 (UTC) YOU SAID HUH? ON THE POWERPUFF GIRLS WIKI!QueenCupcake025 (talk) 02:20, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts